


let me feel you, baby (‘cause i understand)

by TasteOfHoney



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, and some light, and very married too, because who wouldn't be lbr, but it's pretty cute and they're very in love, plus - Freeform, well lowkey roleplay, yang's just very into white fang leader!blake okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasteOfHoney/pseuds/TasteOfHoney
Summary: Blake swallows thickly, processing what this means—what’s about to happen—and then she summons the leader she’s had to grow to be, the role coming almost effortlessly by now after years of being required to fill it.





	let me feel you, baby (‘cause i understand)

**Author's Note:**

> this got away from me so just, uh... enjoy i guess fdjshfhjdgfjkdgshfa

Blake shifts in her seat, trying to get more comfortable as the Schnee Dust Company representative outlines the first draft of their proposal for cooperation between their organisation and the newly reformed White Fang. Given she’s going to have to read the entire document carefully before making a decision anyway, she really doesn’t understand why this meeting was necessary when they could just have sent her the files, but she’s doing her best to pay attention to what he’s saying anyway. Though she is realising that maybe wearing a strap on while trying to conduct business wasn’t the best idea, even if there’s a good reason for it.

Her mind wanders, idly drifting to the conversation she had with Yang this morning that led her here.

_“That thing you told me about last week,” she whispers into her wife’s ear. “If you still want to try it, I’ll be staying in the throne room for a while after my meeting today. The guards will know to let you in.”_

_Yang turns a vivid shade of scarlet, but she nods slightly too enthusiastically, and Blake has a feeling that her wife is going to take her up on the offer._

Which doesn’t surprise her since this was Yang’s idea in the first place. _That_ was an even more… interesting discussion.

_“Does the, uh… does the whole High Leader thing do it for you?” she asks one night, after Yang dragged her up to their bedroom the second she got back from a meeting. Her wife seems to especially appreciate it whenever Blake is still wearing the outfit that she only ever uses during White Fang business, so she can’t help wondering._

_Yang buries her face in her hands, letting out a muffled sound of mortification, but with her superior eyesight Blake can still see how red her wife’s face is. And it’s only due to her superhuman hearing that she makes the word out when Yang mutters a quiet, “Yes.”_

Which was when she asked if there were any particular fantasies her wife would want to try—beyond being genuinely curious, she feels like Yang is always going out of her way to give Blake whatever she desires, and she wants to help her wife prioritise herself for once—and Yang admitted that she’s imagined them together on the High Leader’s throne, desecrating the symbol of power for their own pleasure.

And, well, Blake wasn’t going to even pretend that it wasn’t an incredibly appealing notion, and so here she is, counting down the minutes until the man still droning on in front of her finally leaves and she finds out whether Yang still wants to make good on her suggestion. She would never begrudge her wife for changing her mind, but she can’t deny that she hopes she won’t— she feels as though Yang’s anticipation has spread into her as well, her wife’s fantasy becoming a shared wish instead.

Ten agonising minutes later, the representative from the SDC _at last_ concludes his pitch, and once she promises to look over the proposal in her own time and get back to him she is rewarded with the welcome sight of his back as he leaves through the large double doors in the opposite wall. Finding herself momentarily alone in the room, she settles back into the throne, absent-mindedly admiring the magnificent decor surrounding her, vibrant red painting the scene for a future that will hopefully be far less bloody than the colour would suggest.

Before she can get drawn too far into considering the problems still facing the world even with Salem and the gods long gone, the door creaks open and a splash of gold joins the red as Yang steps into the room. Blake swallows thickly, processing what this means—what’s about to happen—and then she summons the leader she’s had to grow to be, the role coming almost effortlessly by now after years of being required to fill it.

Her wife approaches the throne, dropping to one knee at the bottom of the stairs in a perfect replica of what her advisors do when she summons them here, positioning themselves in supplication to their superior, and Blake manages to keep the surprise at the gesture from showing on her face. She wasn’t expecting Yang to take this so far, but it gives her a feeling for how to proceed, so she’s certainly not complaining.

“Rise,” she says, and Yang pushes herself to her feet again, finally meeting Blake’s eyes as she stands upright. The lust that Blake finds there is reassuring, and she lets her gaze roam deliberately over her wife’s body, not bothering to even try to disguise her own desire.

“Take off your clothes.” Her next command is met the same total lack of hesitation, and she sits back, enjoying the sight of her wife slowly baring herself to her. Eventually Yang’s clothes are a pile on the floor, the proof of her nudity strewn across the red carpet, and Blake decides that she’s waited long enough.

She reaches down, taking her time unbuckling her belt and easing it through the loops of her waistband before letting it fall at her feet, and the dull thud of metal against stone has her heart racing with exhilaration at the prospect of doing something she’s sure is technically forbidden. The sound of the zip being pulled down echoes faintly through the room, and Yang takes an involuntary step closer.

Blake tugs down her trousers and underwear with one sharp movement until they’re bunched around her knees, and then she relaxes in her seat again, spreading her legs slightly as she leans back against the cool metal and watching as her wife’s eyes are instinctively drawn to the shaft that she’s been hiding under her clothes all day. Yang’s gaze darkens, pupils dilating with obvious approval, and Blake curls her fingers around the base, stroking herself a couple of times in invitation.

Yang doesn’t waste any time taking the few steps to reach the top of the stairs, but Blake holds up a hand, bringing her wife to a halt just inches away.

“You want me inside you, don’t you?”

Yang nods.

“And you like the idea of everyone else in this building hearing how much you’re enjoying it, don’t you?”

Yang nods again, a little more fervently.

“You want to ride me until you come all over my cock, and you want everyone to know who it is who’s fucking you so well.”

It’s a statement rather than a question this time, but Yang nods anyway, so desperately that Blake decides to have mercy. Satisfied that she’s built up her wife’s need almost to the breaking point, she lowers her hand to rest on the arm of the throne instead.

“Then come here and take it.”

Yang straddles her eagerly, but she doesn’t sink down yet, knowing that Blake will want to control the pace. Sure enough, Blake takes hold of her wife’s hips, and after a long beat to let the tension simmer just shy of boiling over she slowly guides her down, watching as Yang’s body welcomes her inch by inch. Their hips meet, and the raw _heat_ is so intense, her wife so unbearably tight around her, but she manages not to let how much it’s affecting her show on her face.

Yang has no such restraint, though, and Blake feels a thrill run through her as her wife’s moan echoes off the walls, the high ceiling and the ample empty space in the room combining to amplify the sound in a way that probably shouldn’t be as arousing as it is. Her grip on Yang’s waist tightens just a fraction, and she encourages her wife to ease upwards before taking her in again, adjusting the rhythm until Yang is gasping on every thrust.

“That’s it,” she tells her, voice low and so remarkably calm that she even shocks herself. “Just like that. I can feel how wet you are. You’ve been thinking about this for a long time, haven’t you? Wanting to be here— naked and shameless, taking me so well, where anyone could walk in and see us.” Yang whimpers something that sounds like a _yes_, and Blake goes on, the words starting to flow more easily. “And you’re going to come just from this, aren’t you? I was going to bend you over in front of me, fuck you that way too, but I won’t have to, will I? Not when you’re already so close.”

“Fuck— I— _gods_—”

The tangled mess of Yang’s words is cut off by a sharp cry as Blake hilts herself even deeper on the next stroke, and Blake’s quiet laugh is nearly drowned out by the sound of her wife’s ecstasy reverberating through the air around them.

“Dust, you’re a mess, aren’t you? Do you have any idea how beautiful you look right now?Panting in my lap, so far gone you can hardly speak… I’ve been thinking about this all day. About being inside of you. Watching you wreck yourself on my cock. You don’t have to hold back. You can let go - this won’t end after you come.”

As if on cue Yang freezes for a second… and then she breaks apart, her orgasm ripping through her as she shudders with every wave of bliss. Blake slides her hands to the small of her back, holding her wife steady as she rides out her release. When Yang opens her eyes again, Blake takes a moment to admire the most breathtaking shade of lilac she’s ever seen, but her own passion still hasn’t been sated, and she’s finding it increasingly difficult to ignore.

“Are you ready for more?” she asks when Yang seems to have mostly recovered, and when her wife nods she helps her climb off of her lap, easing out of her carefully so as to avoid any discomfort.

Yang stands on ever so slightly shaky legs, but Blake trusts her wife to tell her if something is too much, so she slides forward to the edge of the throne, spreading her legs even wider to create plenty of room between them.

“Then get on your knees for your High Leader.”

Yang obeys immediately, lowering herself to pay homage in the most intimate of ways, and Blake has never been more grateful for the carpet running up the centre of the room. It means she can take in the glorious sight before her without worrying about her wife’s knees, and she’s finding it so much harder to hold herself together than she was before.

Her wife is looking up at her, eager to please, ready to give her the most precious of gifts, and she weaves her fingers through Yang’s already dishevelled golden hair, letting her eyes close as she gently guides her forward.

“Now, clean up the mess you made.”

Her wife takes half of the shaft into her mouth right away, and it’s only by sheer force of will that Blake’s hips stay exactly where they are. A small breathy sigh does slip out despite her best efforts, though, and Yang only seems to take it as encouragement.

She pulls back to the head of the toy, working it over with her tongue, and then she takes her in again—_all the way_—and this time a moan does escape as Blake rocks forward almost imperceptibly into the wonderful warmth of her wife’s mouth. Yang repeats the motion, again and again and again and again, and by the fifth time Blake’s grip has tightened, not forcing her but urging her to keep going.

“Good girl,” she praises, and the filthy sensation of Yang whimpering around her length spurs her on. “You’re doing so well— I’m going to come soon. Would you like that? For me to come in your mouth?”

She takes the strangled sound she gets in return and the renewed determination with which Yang teases out the pressure pounding in her cock as an agreement, and she’s helpless against the urge to press forward to meet her wife’s tongue on every beat of her heart, though she tries her hardest not to be _too_ rough.

She holds out as long as she can, but it’s impossible to last when Yang is using every trick she’s learnt during their years together to bring her to the edge at a relentless pace. A few final jerky thrusts mark her climax, and her wife’s name carries through the room, the echo almost painfully loud to Blake’s sensitive ears.

“Wow…” is all she can think of to say when she regains the use of her limbs and her brain, trying to catch her breath as her body catches up to her mind.

“Yeah,” Yang breathes, voice light with laughter, and then her tone shifts to something with an edge of pride. “I can’t believe I fucked the High Leader of the White Fang.”

Blake can hear the taunt behind the words—the _challenge_—and she suddenly feels far less spent than she did a few seconds ago. She finally stands from the throne, looking down at her wife.

“Turn around.”

Her ego swells when Yang does as she says, presenting her with a gorgeous view of the toned muscles of her back as she maneuvers to face the doors, and Blake reaches down to line herself up. She pushes inside with one hard thrust, and she grabs Yang’s hips again when her wife almost falls forward onto her elbows, a ragged moan filling the air as Blake buries herself to the hilt.

“I think it would be more accurate—” she pants, punctuating every other word with a slow, deep pump of her hips. “—to say that the High Leader of the White Fang fucked _you_. Or am I mistaken about which of us is giving the orders and which of us is on our knees?”

“N-no, High Leader. _Please_, I need—”

Her words break apart as Blake rotates her hips ever so slightly on the next thrust, hitting an entirely new angle and causing both of them to suck in a sharp breath.

“I know what you need.” She goes totally still, leaving Yang pushing back into her in search of friction. “But first I want you to do something for me.”

“A-anything.”

“I want you to tell me how good it feels. I want to know _exactly_ what I’m doing to you, and I want the guards outside that door to know it too.”

“Okay. Okay, now please—”

With her request granted she picks up where she left off, setting a faster pace, driving into her mercilessly and tilting her hips to find the one place that always makes Yang cry out when she drags the head of the toy against it.

“You— you feel so amazing inside me.” Her wife is true to her word, and Blake wasn’t prepared for the dazed, rough sound of her voice, every bit well and thoroughly _fucked_. “No one else could d-do this to me. You always know just what I want, and I— I love you.”

“Love you t-too,” she forces out as her orgasm washes over her, and she has to focus all of her energy on staying on her feet and not collapsing on top of Yang. “Always and forever.” Her wife clenches around her, a shudder running through her body, signalling that Blake isn’t the only one who’s reached completion a second time.

She cautiously withdraws, giving Yang the freedom to flop onto her back on the dais, and sensing that neither of them have any stamina whatsoever left to go again, she pulls up her underwear followed by her trousers, retrieving a tissue from her pocket to wipe herself off before doing up the zip once more. The though of bending down to pick up her belt is too much right now, though, and she sinks back down onto the throne before she falls over instead.

“Did that live up to your expectations?” she asks a minute later, finally gathering the energy to reach for her belt and slide it back through the loops before doing up the buckle. She needs to know that this was worth the pay rise she’s inevitably going to have to give the guards who had the misfortune to end up on this shift as compensation for what they’ve had to endure.

“I— it was—” Yang waves a hand carelessly in the air in a clumsy attempt at a gesture that Blake can’t decipher. “I don’t have the words right now.”

Blake figures that’s answer enough, and she leans back in her seat, letting out a long sigh. She’s going to have to remind Yang to get dressed again soon so they can leave, but it can wait a few more minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> father forgive me for i have sinned lmao. anyway drop a comment if ya feel like it and see y'all next time XD


End file.
